Magical☆Jackie!
Magical☆Jackie! is a TV series distributed by Vnet & Charm♕Hanami Studios. The series is an English dubbed version of the popular anime series, Puella Magi Hanami Magica, and is targeted towards children rather than teenagers like the original series. An equivalent of Lifelight has been announced. Summary Jackie Hatake, a normal schoolgirl, has her life turned upside down when she meets Beauty, an alien from outer space who can grant wishes to any girl. But, a Magical Girl called Jamie is trying to stop Molly from making that wish to Beauty... Episodes The first 9 episodes are "family-friendly" due to censorship. However, the last second-half has a few dark subjects, yet it is still considered still child-friendly. The redub's opening is rumored to be Nexus by ClariS, while the ending theme is rumored to be Anemone by ClariS. * Episode 1: Jackie becomes a magical warrior! ** Japanese: * Episode 2: Jackie finds a friend! ** Japanese: * Episode 3: ** Japanese: * Episode 4: ** Japanese: * Episode 5: ** Japanese: * Episode 6: ** Japanese: * Episode 7: ** Japanese: * Episode 8: ** Japanese: * Episode 9: ** Japanese: * Episode 10: ** Japanese: * Episode 11: ** Japanese: * Episode 12: Thank you, Jackie ** Japanese: Characters * Main Characters: ** Jackie Sanders (Hanami Hatake) ** Jamie Hailey (Jaimie Akamine) ** Yasmin Madison (Yuki Mizuno) ** Megan Caron (Megumi Chiaki) ** Ashley Caron (Akari Aihana) ** Dawn Alina (Hikari Aikawa) ** Cassie Selby (Charm Santos) ** Isabelle Haines (Ichigo Hoshimiya) ** Moriah Van't Land (Momo Hibiki) ** Beauty (Byutey) * Other Characters: ** * Witches: ** The Milk Witch *** The Milk Witch's minions ** The Cake Witch *** The Cake Witch's minions ** The Stage Witch *** The Stage Witch's minions ** The Crystal Witch ** The Earth Witch ** The Ultimate Clockwork Witch ** The Flower Witch Censorships The show contains heavy censorship for example: # Name changes (Mainly) # Removing religious undertones. # Removing or editing out serious topics like suicide, death, etc. # Editing deaths. # Removal of Japanese words, but they keep English ones. # Americanization # Removal of LGBTQ+ referenceshttps://pastebin.com/T8EM7Xb6 Gallery Magical-jackie-cover.jpg Magical-jackie-wallpaper-5.jpg Magical-jackie-wallpaper-3.jpg Magical-jackie-wallpaper-1.jpg Magical-jackie-wallpaper-2.jpg Magical-jackie-wallpaper-6.jpg PMHM and MJ crossover poster.jpg TheFinalBattle.png JackieandJamie.png JackieandYasmin.png Censorship in different episodes The censorship in this series is notable in every episode: * Episode 1: ** The nightmare sequence is cut ** The scene where Hanami steps out of the shower is removed, as she was n a k e d (LEWWWD) ** Hanami talking about her nightmare was edited into a friendly gossip chat. ** Hanami crying because of rumors of suicides are changed into Jackie crying because of bullies. ** The "blood" coming from Megumi's (Megan) spear is removed. ** Jaimie's explosion was replaced by sparkles. ** The "blood" on Hikari's (Dawn) scythe is removed. ** Yuki's rifle has been turned into a cannon, shooting out hearts instead of bullets. ** Charm doing the spooky stare has been edited out. * Episode 2: ** Magical Jackie Manga Adaptations A comic adaption of the same name, illustrated by Sam "Hatty" Takashi, serialized in VNet~Manga with other mainstream Vnet materials. However, the manga isn't made into a tankōbon (standalone book). Spin-offs Different versions of the spin-offs were made based on their original versions: * Magical Girls Unite!, ''a slice-of-life story starring Cassie, Yasmin & Isabelle as main characters. * ''Magical Knight Jamie, a remake of Puella Magi Jaimie★Magica. * Magical Team Mekago!, a new spin-off mixing Hikari♥Magica and Ichigo♡Magica. * Magic Witch Carrie, a remake of Puella Magi Carrie✿Magica. * Magical Wizard Allan!, a remake of Puer Magi Allan✧Magica. Staff and Cast Staff Director * Producers * Writers * Music * Cast * as Jackie Sanders * as Jamie Hailey * as Yasmin Madison * as Megan Caron * as Dawn Alina * as Cassie Selby * as Isabelle Haines * as Beauty Music Merchandise & Products See: Magical☆Jackie! Merchandise & Products Reception Trivia References Category:Spin-offs